1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device and, more particularly, to a massaging device to provide a massaging effect to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 comprises a hollow cushion 50, a support frame 51 mounted in the cushion 50, and a massaging mechanism 60 mounted on the cushion 50 and supported by the support frame 51. The massaging mechanism 60 includes a motor 62 mounted on the support frame 51 and provided with a rotation shaft 63, and two eccentric units 64 mounted on two opposite ends of the rotation shaft 63 of the motor 62 respectively. Each of the eccentric units 64 includes an eccentric member 641 having a first end mounted on the respective end of the rotation shaft 63 of the motor 62, a rotation member 642 mounted on a second end of the eccentric member 641 by a bearing 643, and a fastening belt 61 having a first end mounted on the rotation member 642 and a second end provided with a bonding portion 611. In operation, the eccentric units 64 of the massaging mechanism 60 are driven by the rotation shaft 63 of the motor 62 to provide a massaging effect to a user. However, the massaging mechanism 60 is used to massage a small part of the user's body only, thereby limiting the massaging effect of the massaging device.